dungeonforgedgamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Thiaren
A mysterious Eladrin hailing from the city of Haughten, this Ardent is the newest character of AcheronTheExile. Traveling every corner of Eldor for purposes unknown, He seems to bear specific opposition towards the drow and the organization known as the Lavenders. Characterization Thiaren is a being in peak physical and mental condition, standing at 6'1" and weighing a trim 78kg, barely showing half of his near-century of life. His skin bears a moderate tan, looking still fair despite the rigours he has lived through. His hair is well kept and glistening, pearlescant gold in colour while his eyes are unmarred lavender, no pupil or sclera to be seen. To those lucky enough to find themselves in his bare presence would see a jagged marring of his torso, sable flesh stretching in a band from his right shoulder to his left hip. Thiaren is a rather reserved person, though subtly expressive to those he is friendly with. He would prefer to use his wits to avoid conflict whenever possible, though will defend himself and others if necessary. Thiaren is protected by elegantly crafted chainmail in battle and wields a falchion in accordance with his psionic abilities to dispatch with foes, though will only take a life in specific circumstances. He seems to move with a precise fluidity that seems preternatural even amongst the graceful Eladrin, a sign of his unusual mental clarity. Story Thiaren was born in the eladrin city of Haughten to a pair of scholars who studied the depths and mystery of all things arcane. Shortly after his birth, they both disappeared mysteriously, along with all of their research. The young eladrin was taken in by one of their colleagues who was dissuaded from her own research by their disappearance. Curiously, though most eladrin develop rather slowly during their youths, Thiaren was capable of walking and talking as soon as his body possessed the coordination to do so, apparently already possessing the mental faculties such required. Growing up without true parents did not seem to affect the boy much overall, instead he seemed most affected by the feelings of those around him, as if empathy were some supernatural force that directed him. In an effort to avoid being so influenced with others, he burrowed himself away in the Grand Libraries of the eladrin city. As he fed it, his mind grew, eventually his body had matched it and he was considered a paragon of eladrin kind, physically, mentally and spiritually powerful. This talent did not go unnoticed, and soon he was approached by a representative of the Lavender organization, offering him a position within their fold. Surrounded by people for the first time in many years, Thiaren was once again assaulted by the collective emotions of dozens of peoples, however his years of study had strengthened his mind to the point where he could resist their influence and even control the exposure; soon the emotions were only a dull wave unless he focused on somebody or they were particularly powerful. Eventually the eladrin came to understand the ability he possessed could be harnessed into a source of power, the thoughts of others channeled through his own mind and body into psionic might. One particular notable assignment accomplished during his time with the Lavenders was also his first encounter with the disgraced children of Corellon, the Drow. Searching for a magical artifact in the Underdark, his company were assaulted by the dark elves and he was himself taken by them. Spending months kept captive in the Underdark, the Faezrees and Evil that emenated from the drow themselves left a Scar within him, tainting him with the same impurity which cast the first of the drow from the grace of elvenkind. Hate and anger took root in him, fueling him and his psionic ability in a way the drow had never anticipated until he near literally exploded, psionic fury shedding off of him in peals of deadly force that cast aside any who neared him like so much dust in a gale, enabling him to escape again to the surface. It was only when he was again sensate weeks later that he found the Mark of ebon flesh struck across his chest like a stain, forever marking the Evil that had touched him below the surface. He stayed with the Lavenders for many years, gaining prestige amongst them and learning more truths about them he eventually came to be disgusted that an organization with such power and potential would cause such great suffering willfully. He has taken on his own missions now: first and foremost, to oppose the Lavenders at every turn he is capable, secondarily, to find the truth about the disappearance of his parents, whether they fled for safety, were taken or something altogether more sinister and thirdly, to accomplish his own research; that into the nature of psionic power and its origins. Statblock 'Mark of Evil: ' Your character has been touched by the nature of all that is wrong with the world, and the scar it left was more than just physical. Encounter * Reaction * Trigger: An enemy is bloodied. Upon the event that an enemy within range becomes bloodied by an attack or event that was not your own doing, you immediately must use a viable psionic power against them. Normal rules apply for expending and expended powers.Category:4e Category:Eladrin Category:Ardent Category:Player Character Category:4th Edition Campaign